Paranormal Activity BAU
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: See profile for summary. Rated M for safety.
1. Night 1

**A/N: Hi y'all! Guess what? It's my second Criminal Minds fic! WHOOOOO! Anywho, I was watching Paranormal Activity 1-3 when I got the idea for this fic. And because I love Reid so much this will Reid-centric for the most the most part. Still un-desicive about this being a slash between R/M/H.**

**Disclaimer: We all know and it sucks**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Night # 1**

The BAU family had just returned after a hard case in Akron, Ohio. There had been a string of murders and multiple Unsubs.They we're glad to be home and they beat the storm they heard was coming in from Akron. Tiredly they move to their desks and offices to get their paperwork started. Little did they know the storm from Akron had arrived and nailed the BAU and what's worse they were the only ones there or so they thought. Everyone in the building went home early to beat the storm, they arrived just hours after everyone cleared out. Apparently Struass had 'forgotten' to tell them. Neglected was more like it. Hotch had just recived word on the storm from Struass, but was too late. He looked outside and there was no way any of them were going home tonight. Good thing they had their go-bags. Hotch decided it was now or never to announce that they were trapped for the night.

"Everyone to conference. Now." He said with irratation in his voice.

They gathered and sat in their normal places and looked confusingly at their leader.

"Struass had apparently 'forgotten' to tell us about the storm coming in from Akron. I thought we beat home but within the few hours we've been home it nailed us without our knowing. Since the storm has gotten so bad streets are closed and so are we, so get comfy we're here all night or until they dig us out." With that he headed back to his office to call a certain bitchy monster.

The others sat at the round table just looking at each other. They couldn't believe they were stuck there all night no less! Without word they went to back to own offices or desks. Emily and Morgan called their neighbors to ask them if they can look after their pets for a little longer, Reid decided to began his daily letter to his mother, Garcia back in her lair drowning herself in online games, JJ called Will and Henry and told them she wouldn't be home til the storm blew over and they dug out, Rossi decided to type a few chapters of his new novel, Hotch after scolding Struass looked out his window into the bullpen. He smiled when he saw Morgan, Emily, and Reid laughing not thinking about being trapped.

Reid tried to stifle a yawn but failed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Sleepy Prttey Boy?" Morgan asked chuckling. Reid mumbled something and laid his head down on his desk.

"Reid I don't think you'll be very comfortable sleeping like that, why not sleep on the couch in the break or conference room?" Emily suggested.

"M'kay." He repiled, he stumbled to the conference room and laid down. Hell he was asleep before he hit the couch. He didn't notice that Hotch came in and placed a blanket over him and Morgan put a pillow under his head.

"One of us should stay in case he has nightmare." Morgan said more than ready to volunteer. Hotch nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay." They said together. They glared at each other and started arguing. They didn't realize Emily called Garcia.

"How about you two crash somewhere and I'll look after my baby boy!" she said sternly. The both of them knew better than to argue with Garcia and they stomped out.

"Thank you. I couldn't sleep with them arguing." Reid mumbled sleepily. Garcia re-tucked him in, brushed some hair out his eyes, and kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome baby boy. And yes you are a baby, the most cutest and sweetest one ever! Now close those sleepy eyes and go back to dreamland." She cooed motherly. Like the others Garcia spoiled Reid when the chance popped up.

Reid too knew better than to argue with Garcia so he obeyed her and went right back to sleep. He looked so cute, young, peaceful. Before she could fall asleep herself she assured and re-assured her teammates that he was ok and she would there if he needed her. With that she made a small bed beside the couch and slept. Hotch, Rossi, and JJ slept in their offices, Morgan crashed in the break room with Emily.

All was peaceful and quite, except for the demon roaming around the bullpen. It looked around to pick its prey and decided on Reid, so young and innocent. His soul and blood smelled so good. He was the one. But it didn't want to strike tonight, oh no it was much too early. It decided to wait. It appoarched Reid and ran its cold claw like hand through his hair.

Reid shivered slightly. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw and heard nothing except for his babysitter Garcia and she was knocked out. After reasurring himself he was safe and not alone he fell back into oblivion.

The demon smiled a cruel Chesire Cat like grin and watched its prey sleep until dawn.

**Night # 1**

**Ok y'all see the button down thar, he would love for you to push him. So please push him. I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**And you'll see y'all and other words a lot it's because I come from a family of Rednecks and Hill Jacks! **


	2. Night 2

**Good Afternoon! First I'd like to thank those who added this so far you guys rock! Anywhos, HAPPY FRIDAY! Those who live here in northeast Ohio I hope you're enjoying the weather. I'm getting off topic, sorry I do that a lot. So y'all here's the next night. Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Night # 2**

When Reid woke up the next morning he felt really cold. Which was strange because he heat was on. He also felt like someone other than his family was watching him and it didn't feel friendly, it felt evil. He decided to shake it off and go take a nice hot shower in the locker room. He got up and neatly folded his blanket and placed it underneath the pillow he was using. He walked into the bullpen and found JJ, Emily, and Garcia talking.

"Well good morning sleepy head!" Garcia exclaimed running to hug him. He smiled. Reid secretly liked hugs from Garcia.

"Where's Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi?" Reid asked still half-asleep.

"In the locker room showering. You should go take one too." JJ said in a motherly tone.

Reid nodded and headed off to the locker room. Behind him he could've sworn he heard footsteps. He turned and no one was behind him, nor in front of him. He continued on and the footsteps still behind him. He tried to ignore it but the more he did the louder they got. He decided to sprint to the locker room, when he got there the footsteps stopped.

"Pretty Boy? You okay?" Morgan asked with concern. Reid only nodded. He couldn't tell him about the random footsteps. They would one think he's hallucinating, two just tell him no one but them and the girls were the only ones in the building, and three they would laugh.

"Earth to Reid." Rossi said trying to break Reid out his daze.

"Sorry I zoned out." He said looking behind him.

"Something wrong Reid?" asked Hotch like Morgan with concern. He could tell something was wrong with his youngest, he kept zoning out and looking behind him.

"M'fine." He said softly and walked past the three to his locker. He grabbed his go-bag and headed into the shower.

The three men looked at each other with worry filling their eyes. A soft spoken or a quite Reid was never a good sign. They made a note to keep their eyes on the boy. They decided to go back to the bullpen to give their youngest some privacy.

"Pretty Boy, we're heading back to the bullpen, just to give you a heads up." Morgan said to let him know where they were going so he wouldn't flip out about being alone.

"Okay. I'll be there in 10 mins." He repiled.

"Take your time Reid, we're not going anywhere." Rossi said. The three left the room still worried. Something was up and they were determined to find out.

Reid knew he was alone now. The feeling of being watched he had earlier was stronger. But no one else was there, so why the feeling? He sook his head. Maybe he was just imagining things. He jumped when he felt the same cold hand he felt last night on his back. He quickly finished and got out. He quickly dressed and looked around. Having found nothing he put his go-bag back in his locker and sprinted back to the bullpen. Everyone looked at him with worry.

"Reid? What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Nothing." He answered all to fast.

"Reid, tell us what's going on. Now." Hotch said in a no nonsense tone.

Reid explained the feelings of being watched and a hand touching him, then the footsteps. They looked at him. He knew they wouldn't believe him. He looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Well sounds like the BAU is haunted." said Rossi. Reid didn't look up. He knew he just saying that for a laugh. But no one was laughing.

"Spence why didn't you say anything earlier?" asked JJ. He shook his head. He didn't want to talk anymore.

"Reid look at us." Hotch commanded sternly. Reid looked at them. "You know we believe you? You're not the first one to exprience this."

"Really? So you don't think I'm crazy?" He asked softly. They all shook their heads.

They planted cameras and moved the security cameras so they covered every nook and cranny of the BAU to catch this thing.

Once that was done they spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company. Nightfall came all to quickly and the blizzard pick up even harder. Everyone decided to sleep in the conference room with Reid. They moved the round table to make room, they made their beds on the floor even Reid. He decided to let Rossi crash on the couch. They flicked off the lights and slept. It wasn't long before the activity stirred. Footsteps, eerie sounds, and now the conference room doors slammed shut. Everyone jolted awake. They tried opening the doors but to no avail. Deciding they weren't getting out they settled back down and slept.

The demon laughed. 'To easy' it thought. 'Soon my little profiler, I'll have you. You cannot escape.' It laughed evily.


	3. Night 3

**A/N: OMG YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks for the adds and reviews! Virtual hugs and cookies for all! Ok so I decided to make this a slash, but it won't be til the later chapters but there'll be hints like in the first chapter if you didn't catch it. So if you don't like slash ditch this and read something else. Anywhos heres the 3rd chap! ENJOY!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Night # 3**

After a long restless night, the BAU family was finally able to get out of the conference room. Without word they walked to locker rooms and showered and ate whatever they could find for breakfast. Garcia then collected the video feed from the cameras and left for her lair to review them.

"That was a really weird night." JJ said breaking the silence.

"Yeah it was. Do ghost really have that much power?" Morgan asked.

"It depends on how much energy they have. They mostly gather their energy from things around them such as cell phones, cameras, etc. Demons however their get their energy from fear, that's why they tell if you're being haunted by a demon you shouldn't show fear or even communicate with it." Reid explained. He shivered slighty as the cold hand brushed against him.

"You okay?" Morgan asked concern filling him again.

"Yeah, I felt that cold hand brush against me." He said. Just then Garcia came bursting in fear etched on her face.

"You guys might want to come with me." She said softly, voice shaking slightly.

They followed her to her lair. She slowly sat down, and explained a few things she found on the cameras and the audio from the camers she enhanced to hear the eerie noises better. Everyone looked shocked. She played the audio from the camera in the conference room.

'Spencer...you're soul...soon...want...you...blood...smells...good...'

Reid swore his heart dropped. This was no ghost. This was demon. A demon that wanted that wanted him. If he could he run right home and barracade his door and hide underneath his bed. The team looked at him worridly. He ignored the glances and told Garcia to play the video feed. At first it everything looked normal, them sleeping peacefully waking up occasionally to some of the eerie sounds. Then they spotted the shadow on the door, it vanished and reappered as it was looking down at Reid. They listened the audio that Garcia enhanced on the video.

'Mine...no...escape...'

Reid felt like screaming and hiding under the desk. Panic now filled the air. They thought it was just a simple haunt, but they realized the blizzard picks up at night, this thing wants Reid, and they were trapped like rats til it gets Reid. But they won't let it. They won't this thing touch Reid. Garcia hugged Reid tightly assuring him that she wouldn't this thing harm her sweet baby boy. He smiled but told everyone the only way to get rid of demon was to excersise it, running as if they could wouldn't do much good it'd just follow them.

"So what'll do?" Emily asked speaking up for the time in awhile.

"We'll excersise this thing and get out of here." Rossi said.

"How? Don't someone usually have to be possesed?" JJ asked.

"Not necessarly but sometimes it's easier." Reid said with determention. This shocked the team. He wasn't gonna do what they thought he was gonna do...was he?

"Reid? What are you thinking? You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" Hotch asked with a if-you're-gonna-do-what-I-think-you're-gonna-do-then-forget-it tone.

He looked at them all with a this-may-be-the-only-option-we-have look.

"No. Nononononono no Reid, you are not giving yourself to this demon! You can get that out your head right now." Morgan said with i dare you to challenge me tone.

"But I don't you guys to hurt, and it's not like you can protect me." He said.

"We don't want you hurt either kiddo, and we'll protect you in any way we can. You mean to much to us. We don't want lose you." Rossi said. Reid felt like crying now. His family was willing to keep him safe even from an un-seen force. But what could they do?

They decided to research other ways to get rid of this thing. Several hours passed, and everyone felt drained. They moved to their spots in the conference room. JJ, Emily, and Garcia on one side, the boys on the other. Reid laid in his place between Hotch and Morgan. Morgan rolled and faced Reid wrapping his arms the younger man, and suprisingly Reid snuggled in closer. It wasn't long til activity stirred again. First Reid awoke screaming from a nightmare. Hotch rubbed his back whispering soothing to him, Morgan held him tightly afraid to let him go. As soon the dropped to sleep the doors slammed shut again and they heard clear as day the same demonic voice they heard earlier.

'No...escape...Spencer...belongs...me...'

They huddled together around their youngest to protect him from this thing. They couldn't sleep now so they decided to sit there and just talk.

The demon left the room and laughed his menical laugh, and vanished til next night.

**Whoa. Weird. What ever shall they do? I dunno but they better think of something! **

**Button button please press the pretty little button. He needs love.**

**Until next time! Stay haunted! XD!**


	4. Night 4

**A/N: You guys make me happy. Thanks so much for the reviews and adds! Ok I know I've been updating daily but yesterday I couldn't...sadface. But here's the chapter that was suppose to be up yesterday. Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own**

**Night # 4 **

The night seemed to lag forever. Reid was finally asleep still in Morgans arms. Morgan had a death grip on him not afraid that if he let go the demon would snatch him. Reid started moving restlessly.

"Shhh Pretty Boy. It's alright. I got you." Morgan soothed as he started rocking him. Reid settled down and buried his face in Morgans chest. Morgan closed his eyes hoping to wake up from this nightmare. He awoke when the door open. His grip on Reid tightened, his eyes narrowed ready to protect Reid from any threat. But it wasn't a threat it was just JJ and Garcia. The team left to shower, and Hotch, Rossi, and Emily went around to see if they couldn't find anything fresh to eat.

"Morgan, you should go shower. We'll watch Reid." said JJ. Morgan shook his head he couldn't leave the kid, he just couldn't. JJ sighed, she knew if the only way Morgan would let go of Reid she'd have to pry him out his dead arms. Garcia knelt down in front of Morgan leveling a glare.

"Morgan. You have to let go of him. Go shower and then you can death grip him all you want. But you need to clear your head. So lay him down and go shower. Now." Garcia said with a growl. Morgan gave. He knew better than to argue with her, plus Reid would be ok for a little bit right? Morgan laid him down and told the girls he would be back in 10 mins. Garcia rolled her eyes and JJ told him to take his time. As soon as Morgan left, Garcia broke down.

"What's wrong Pen?" JJ asked gently.

"I'm upset, because there's a monster out there that eants to harm my baby! And there's nothing we can really do." Garcia sobbed. She hated the thought of her baby being harmed, by an actual monster no less!

"He'll be ok Pen. We're right here with him. We're not gonna let him get hurt. We're gonna find away to get rid of this demon and put an end this nightmare." JJ reassured. Garcia smiled. JJ was right.

"JJ's right Garcia. I've got my family here and I'm gonna be fine." Reid said. They didn't see him wake up. He got up and hugged Garcia. Garcia squeezed the life out him. He hugged JJ too.

The others returned. They ate and talked. They did more research on how to get rid of this demon but most of them were about possesions and all that jazz. They sighed. Was there really no other way to rid this thing?

Night fall came again. Reid couldn't sleep, niether could the others. The others talked and tried to enjoy each others company. Reid just stared blankly out the window, watching the blizzard rage outside. The others noticed and sighed. They knew what he was thinking, but they couldn't let him go through with it. After a moment of watching their youngest, the activity stirred. Cabinets flew open, files thrown everywhere, doors slammed shut.

Then Reid started choking. The others tried to get him to breathe but he kept choking. They realized he wasn't choking on his own, the demon was strangling him! They started yelling and screaming but stopped when Reid passed out. Hotch felt for pluse but couldn't find one. He and Morgan began CPR. They couldn't lose him, they couldn't! Rossi and Emily were trying to comfort JJ and Garcia who were frantic and crying.

Reid started coughing. They got him back. Morgan scooped him up and held him gently, Hotch rubbing his back. The girls simmering down. Rossi sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"M-Morgan?" Reid tried saying but it came out as a raspy whisper.

"Shhh don't talk Pretty Boy. Just relax, try to sleep. Hotch and I got ya." Morgan said rocking Reid, Hotch still rubbing his back never taking his eyes of him.

After that whole mishap, Reid was finally asleep. Morgan and Hotch layed down with him wrapping their arms around him protectively. Everyone else finally laid down and fell asleep. They didn't want to, but exhaustion was kicking in.

'He will be mine humans. You can't protect him forever.'

The let out an other worldly roar. It was getting restless.

'This is the beginning of the end.' It laughed that evil and vanished in the night. Tomorrow was when it decided it would make Reid Its'.

**Uh-Oh! That sounds like a promise! Will this nightmare ever end?**

**Until next time! Stay haunted! **


	5. Night 5

**A/N: Adds + reviews = :). Lol. Anywhos, anyone else getting the feeling that Reid in upcoming episodes is going to get in trouble? Back on topic here's some more creepy goodness! Enjoy!**

**Antigone21- XD! Here's a virtual cookie!**

**And there's plenty more for reviews!**

**All mistakes my own**

**Night # 5**

Hotch was the to wake the next morning. He looked down at Reid and frowned. He was wheezing slighty, claw shaped bruises appeared on his neck, his expression had pain on it. It was long nightmare filled night. None of them really slept well. Hotch carded a hand through Reids hair. Reid nuzzled in his touch, and the pained expression faded.

All but Reid got up and showered, ate what they could find. They didn't want to wake Reid. They thought it was best if he slept for awhile. Reid stirred after awhile. His thoart felt like it was on fire. He opened his eyes to find Hotch next to him stroking his hair. Hotch looked down and smiled. Reid returned his smile. Hotch gave him some water and led him to the locker room to shower.

"Hi baby boy! How you feeling?" asked Garcia with an extremly worried mother tone.

Reid smiled at her. "I'm okay. My thoart hurts but I'm okay." he whispered. It hurt too much to talk loudly.

"You sure? You're not hurt anywhere else?" asked Morgan pain and concern etched on his face.

Reid nodded. He felt ok physically, mentally after all this it may be awhile. But honestly, who would be their right mind after being haunted by a demon? Reid desperately wanted to home and hide underneath his covers. He was so lost in thought he didn't JJ hugging him. He hugged her back. Just then they learned they weren't alone. The power went out. Reid hid under his desk.

'Spencer...want...you...blood...so...tempting...'

Reid felt a claw on his ankle, and he yanked from underneath his desk. Reid clawed at the floor. Screaming for Morgan and Hotch, but they couldn't see! The emergency power finally kicked in and the monster was gone. Reid layed on the floor panting like he ran a marathon. Morgan rushed to him, Hotch on the other side.

"Pretty Boy you okay? Come on talk to me kid." Morgan asked with sheer panic in his voice.

"My ankle." He managed to get out. Hotch took off his shoe and sock and saw the same claw shaped bruises that are on his neck and bleeding nail marks. Emily rushed to find a first aid. JJ got towel and wrapped around his ankle applying pressure. Garcia holding his hand and whispering soothing words to him. Rossi went with Emily. They came back with the first aid and began to patch his ankle. Once that was done Morgan picked Reid up bridal style and carried him back to the conference room. Rossi suggested he lay him down on the couch and he'd sleep on the floor. Ignoring the soft protests Morgan did as he was told.

Nobody left that conference for minute after what happened earlier. They kept hearing that monster laugh. It was annoying. Morgan want to shoot the hell of that thing. Everyone did. They decided to make a profile. But how? They couldn't see this thing. The only thing they knew was it wanted their youngest. But why him? In their research they found demon haunts are sometimes random, but why Reid? Then it hit them. He was the youngest, most innocent, energentic, and had been to hell and back. They looked over at him. He staring out the window again watching the snow fall, watching day turn to night.

They didn't want to sleep so they decided to play a game of *truth, dare, double dare, triple dare, promise to repeat, or would you rather. They played for hours laughing, even Reid was laughing and enjoying himself. That all ended hen they heard that evil roar. The emergency power went out and they went frantic. They found some flashlights in time to Reid being dragged away again.

"MORGAN! HOTCH! GUYS HELP ME!" He screamed. Morgan grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him back but the demon was stronger. It dragged Reid into Hotchs office and slammed the door shut and the blinds closed. Hotch and Morgan bangged on the door screaming for Reid, and Reid was screaming for them. The screams stopped. The door opened and Reid walked out.

"Reid are you okay?" asked Hotch his voice shaking.

"H-Hotch.." Reid started to say but passed out. They caught him before he hit the floor.

"Reid! Reid! Wake up! Come on, talk to me! Spencer! Kid please wake up."Morgan begged. But to no avail. He carried Reid back in the conference room and laid him down. Before tucking him back in, the looked over him for more injuries and found a huge bite mark on his side. There expressions went from worried to terrified. Morgan got up and punched the wall. He hated this. Hotch and Rossi cleaned and dressed Reids wound, and checked his temp. He looked flushed and felt warm. The thermometer beeped after a minute. Reid had a fever. But a small one. This monster was going to pay dearly for all of this, this the team swore. Their youngest will not fall into Its' hand.

'Spencer Spencer Spencer, how good you taste. That mark on your side means you belong to me now.' It chuckled evily. 'Until tomorrow my prey' It once again vanished in the night.

**Holy toothpaste in a suitcase! This monster means buisness! Can they protect him? And will Reid make it out of the BAU alive? Stay tuned! More creepy suspenseful goodness coming tomorrow!**

**Until then, stay haunted!**


	6. Night 6

**A/N: You guys make me smile! I can't believe people actually read this. I'm so happy you guys like!**

**All mistakes my own**

**Night # 6**

Morgan and Hotch kept a close eye on Reid, his fever spiked twice in the night. Thankfully it broke an hour ago. Morgan now realized how much he cared for the boy. He always had a crush on him but didn't think Reid felt the same, Hotch was thinking the same. They were gonna confess their feelings after this whole ordeal was over.

Reid was beginning to wake up. His head was swimming and pounding, his side, ankle, and thoart felt like they were on fire. He heard voices which he instantly reconized. Morgan and Hotch noticed he was waking up.

"Kid? Reid hey, come on open those eyes for me." Morgan begged.

"M'gn?" asked Reid, he was pretty groggy.

"Yeah kid, I'm here. Now eyes open please." Morgan said.

Reid tried to open his but they were heavy. He managed to open them and he looked at the relief on their face.

"H'tch." Reid started to say but was cut off.

"Shhhh, Reid don't talk. Just relax." Hotch said palming his face.

Morgan carried Reid to the locker room and helped him shower. Morgan carried him back and laid him back on the couch. Hotch helped drink and get some medicine in him. Reid asked what had happened cause he couldn't remember. They told him everything. Reid remembered being dragged away, but not much after. They told him how worried they were. Reid apologized. They smiled and told him it wasn't his fault. He asked where the others were. They told him they were looking for ways to get out and Garcia was doing more research on the monster. He nodded. He wished he could help but he knew there was no getting past Morgan and Hotch.

Reid closed his eyes. This sucked out loud! But what could he do? He was hurt, he got sick. He felt helpless. Then again so did the team. His family felt powerless. Was there nothing they could do without sacrificing their youngest to this thing. The power went out again. JJ, Emily, Rossi, and Garcia raced back to the conference room, they heard Morgan and Hotch shouting. The power came on and Reid was nowhere to be found.

"REID! SPENCE! KID WHERE ARE YOU? BOY GENIUS! REID! KIDDO!" They all called for him. No answer. There worry and fear increased. They tore the BAU apart looking for him. They finally found him on the first floor. He didn't seem to notcie them, his eyes were glazed over, his was knuckles were white due to his death grip on a knife he found.

'You can't save him. He's mine! Finally mine! And you can't stop me!' That wasn't their baby talking. The monster had full control. The Monster/Reid laughed. The lights went out and came back on, he was gone. Morgan shouted and punched the wall. Hotch cursed along with Rossi. The girls crying silently. Their baby taken by an actual monster.

Night came no one slept, no one tried. The monster gazed at them through Reid's eyes.

'Look they care. How touching. To bad you won't live to see much.' He chuckled.

Reid was trying his hardest to fight his way out. He wanted his family. He couldn't give up! He kept fighting. His family. He had to get out. He had too!

**Oh no! The moster got him! Go Reid fight! **

**Only one chapter left! NOOOO! Fear not I sense a sequel. **

**Until next time! Stay haunted!**


	7. Final Night

**A/N: I have no life! I'm writing this and watching Criminal Minds at the same time! XD! I've decided to upload 2 chapters because this is the final chapter. But fear not I may have sequel up my sleeve.**

**Thanks for all the adds and reviews! You guys make me happy and you rock!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Final Night.**

They could not believe it. They refused to believe it. Their youngest in the claws of a monster. They felt as if they failed their youngest. There was nothing they could do. Morgan and Hotch confessed their feelings for each other and held each other tight praying for a way to get their pretty boy back. Rossi stared blankly out the window, he cared for Reid like one his own. JJ and Emily were still shedding tears, they lost their baby brother. Garcia was in her lair. But she wasn't crying. She was working! Working to get her baby back! Her were flying over the keyboard. Her eyes scanning over the screens til she found...she found it! A way to get her baby back!

She raced out of her lair looking for the things she needed.

"Pen? What're you doing?" asked JJ her voice shaking slighty.

"I my doves am looking for olive oil and a crucifix." She repiled.

They looked at her shocked. She explained that later in the night they would call out this monster and excersise it by dipping the crucifix in the olive oil and placing it over Reids heart, the will leave, but Reid won't remember being possesed ever. But that would be for the best.

They searched high and low for olive oil and a crucifix. They found the olive oil in the kitchenette on the fourth floor and the crucifix in Struass's office? Weird. They poured the olive oil in a bowl and waited for nightfall.

Nightfall finally came. They dipped the crucifix in the oil and went into bullpen. Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi were in position to hold Reid down and the girls were ready with the crucifix. Garcia gave to go ahead to call the monster out.

"HEY MONSTER! GET YOUR RAT ASS OUT HERE!" Morgan shouted.

The lights went out and came on. There stood Reid. They were happy to see him but not the monster.

'You wished to see me human?' It chuckled lightly.

It wasn't laughing for long. Morgan had It pinned to the floor. Morgan lifted it off the floor and Hotch and Rossi helped hold the demon. It sturggled to get out of their hold but was failing. JJ was shaking she couldn't do it, she handed the crucifix to Emily and she placed it over Reids heart and It cried out in pain. They continued to hold the monster and the crucifix to Reids heart, for what seemed liked hours. Reid was finally able claw his way out. Reid passed out. The blizzard died, and they were able to breathe again. Morgan scooped Reid up and held him tightly. They huddled back in the conference room for one last night.

Morgan took Reid home with him. Hotch came to. Clooney was happy to see his master. Morgan laid Reid down in his bed and went to feed Clooney. Hotch stayed by Reids side. After all that's happened he didn't want to ever leave his and Clooney came in, and Clooney hopped on the bed and laid next to Reid whining, he licked his hand and Reid didn't stir. Clooney barked at his master and boyfriend panicked. Morgan patted his head and assured Clooney that Reid was fine.

Reid woke up the next the next morning and noticed he at Morgans house? They escaped the BAU? How? What about the monster? He got out of bed and found Morgan and Hotch in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morgan? Hotch?" he asked.

"Pretty boy!" Morgan excliamed and hugged Reid tightly. Hotch did the same.

The explained everything to him. He was happy it was over. They also confessed their feelings to him. Reid hugged them both and kissed them passionatly. He told them he felt the same for awhile but was afraid to tell them. They all laughed.

"I wonder." Reid thought out loud.

"Wonder what love?" Hotch asked.

"If the demon left the BAU. Where did it go?" He asked. They looked at each other and wondered the same. But they told Reid not to worry about It. It was all over.

Or so they thought.

**Las Vegas, Nevada. Bennington Sanitarium.**

"Diana. You have a visitor." said the nurse.

Diana wondered who would be visiting. It couldn't be her son. Spencer was a very busy boy. A man walked in. Diana reconized him, it was her husband. He didn't look well. His eyes were glazed over and he was covered head to toe with blood.

"William. What are you doing here? What happened?" she asked.

He pulled her into a hug and she collasped to the floor. Her blood spilling everywhere.

It smiled and left. It's plan to lure it's Spencer here was going accordingly.

That evil laugh filled the air.

**Oh snap son! That's not good. **

**So what do you guys think? Sequel?**


End file.
